Moe and Joe Get Grounded on Christmas Day
Summary Moe and Joe Gets Grounded on Christmas Day is about Moe and Joe Wanting anything By Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, their new TVs, and video Games. But all They got that Christmas is coal and some Pretty Cure and Woody Woodpecker toys that are not made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network. Transcript Moe and Joe: We wanted the stuff made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, our new TVs, and our video games. Sarah West: H*** no, absolutely not, you both are not getting anything made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, You both are also not getting your new TVs and video games this Christmas, because you two got grounded for getting suspended from school! Moe and Joe: But Sarah... Sarah West: But nothing you 2, get some rest or everything will be cancelled and replaced with fruits and vegetables next year! Also, you both can forget about dinner tonight! (as Christmas arrives, Moe and Joe both got coal and F-s in their stockings) Moe and Joe: Oh no, Sarah has called Santa to give us coal and our teachers to give us F-s! Sarah West: That's the punishment you 2 retarded idiots get for uploading fake Warner Bros. VHS openings during school from September to this time! Moe and Joe: What did we get instead along with coal and the F-s! Sarah West: Santa has got you Pretty Cure toys, and he also gave you Woody Woodpecker Toys, including the 1940 Woody Woodpecker Teeny Weeny Maquette that are not made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network! Moe and Joe: No, Pretty Cure is only for little girls from Japan, and Woody Woodpecker is only for people who grow up on Universal's Cartoons! Sarah West: Too bad, Because There will be no TV, no video games, No Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, no timeout with your friends, no Arby's, no KFC, no White Castle, no Dairy Queen, no Captain D's, no Domino's Pizza, no sugary cereals, no Pepsi beverages, no theme parks, and further more and especially NO MORE RESTAURANTS OF ANY KIND OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR YOU TWO UNTIL YOU BOTH CAN LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE BY IMPROVING YOUR HORRIBLE AND FAILING GRADES THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE CURRENT SCHOOL YEAR AND THE 1ST, 2ND AND 3RD QUARTERS OF THE 2017 TO 2018 SCHOOL YEAR!!!! THE ONLY THINGS you two can have are fruits and vegetables because they will make you two grow big and strong like Mufasa from THE LIOJ KING Just go to bed right now with those things, or everything will be cancelled and replaced with fruits and vegetables next year until you two start school again in September of 2016 on the 19th anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral while YankieDude5000 and I call the visitors on both of you! And also, there will be no Burger King for you either and plus, you two can forget about Christmas dinner tonight and we're not buying the two of you Little Debbies!" Freedom League Guard: Moe and Joe, you two are under arrest for getting grounded on Christmas day yesterday! Category:2016 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West